Tree Branch (Power Rangers fanfic, Bulk x Skull)
by Queenofhearts44
Summary: Bulk and Skull get themselves into a sticky situation which ends up being a love story. Takes place during Season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.


"How'd you two get up there?"

The team of the infamous Mighty Morphin Power Rangers stood in utter shock and confusion as to how once bullies turned nice guys Bulk and Skull got themselves in a tree. "Well, you see. It's complicated." Bulk said. "We were trying to get an old lady's cat down from a tree, cause that's what nice guys do."

"But then things went down quick." Skull added. "The cat was so scared of us that we had to get in the tree to get it down. Me and Bulk tried getting it down, but then it automatically jumped down from the tree branch and landed in it's owner's arms. She looked so happy, so we thought it was a job well done. Until we found out we're too scared to get down."

"You know what's worse? The fact that Skull keeps blaming me because the cat was scared of how fat I am!" Bulk said angrily.

"What?! No, I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Guys, we really don't have time for this." The Green Ranger said. "We've got villains to fight."

"But you can get us down first, right?" Bulk asked innocently. He and Skull gave innocent smiles.

"We'd love to, but we feel the villain are more important right now." The second in command Red Ranger replied. Bulk and Skull gave sad faces.

"Don't worry, we'll call the fire department to come to rescue you guys." The Green Ranger said. "They'll help get you down while we fight the Lord Zedd. Don't you worry about a thing."

"They're really chill people. You'll like them." The Black Ranger said.

"That wasn't obvious?" The Pink Ranger asked. Had Adam forgotten that the fire department had no cruel people at all?

The Black Ranger shrugged. "Meh, thought it would be nice to let them know."

"Alright team! Let's go!" The Green Ranger commanded. With that, The Power Rangers took off to fight the Lord Zedd.

Surprisingly, Bulk and Skull didn't get into a full blown argument. They weren't sure why. They just didn't. Anyways, onto what you came here for.

Skull had a crush on Bulk. He couldn't deny it. Sure, Bulk did a lot of stupid things that got both him and Skull into trouble, but Skull didn't care. What Skull didn't know was, Bulk had a crush on him too. It's just that both were scared to admit their feelings to one another, in fear of rejection. However, today was the day, when Skull realized he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, Bulk."

"What's up, Skull the Bull?"

"Skull the Bull? Seriously?" Skull had a voice of both cringe and laughing.

"What? It sounds cool!" Bulk replied.

"I guess." Skull said. Bulk crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at that reply.

"Anyways, there is something I've always wanted to say to you since the day we met." Skull looked at his friend seriously.

"Yessssssss?" Bulk asked excitedly. With all the confidence he had, Skull put his lips on Bulk's.

Many questions went through Bulk's head at that very moment. 'What is happening?' 'What should I do?' 'Should I kiss back?' 'What should I do?' 'Should I pull away?' 'WHAT SHOULD I-' Then he remembered how much he had a crush on Skull, and how much he waited for this moment to happen. So he decided to do the simple thing: kiss back.

It didn't turn into making out, but to some people, it might've. But it didn't happen, I don't know why someone would think they were. Uh, anyway, while it didn't turn into making out, they really enjoyed kissing each other so much, that they almost fell from the tree onto the ground. Luckily, Bulk and Skull have strong legs, so they were basically swinging off the tree branch upside down like bats. The two then giggled like teenage schoolgirls for a good 5 seconds. Around this time, the firefighters came to rescue them.

"Woah, dudes! Why are you swinging off that branch like bats?" one of the firefighters asked.

"Honestly, I don't even remember." Bulk said, trying to avoid telling the truth. "What about you Skull?"

"Me neither." Skull shrugged.

The firefighters then proceeded to help the duo get down. It wasn't easy, but nothing is. (Super major A if you get the song reference.)

Afterward, Skull asked, "So we're a couple now, right?"

"Yep!" Bulk replied. He then kissed Skull's right cheek. Skull smiled. Bulk couldn't help but smile back. The couple then proceeded to watch the beautiful sunset.


End file.
